Businesses are increasingly concerned with their online reputations. For example, both positive and negative reviews posted to a review website can impact revenue. As more review websites are created, and as more users post more content to those sites, it is becoming increasingly difficult for businesses to monitor such sites. In the case of multi-location businesses, such as enterprises, the problem is compounded.